Word November 1999
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's November 1999 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio.  Length and perspective both vary.  Not intended to follow a single timeline.  Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Chimerical C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 01 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>chimerical<em>, adjective;  
>1. Merely imaginary; produced by or as if by a wildly fanciful imagination; fantastic; improbable or unrealistic.<br>2. Given to or indulging in unrealistic fantasies or fantastic schemes.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Sometimes the dragoon wondered how things could have turned out. Had he actually managed to murder his best friend, would anyone have been strong enough to stop the destruction of the world? Having Rosa all to himself seemed like a poor bargain if they were both to die so soon after. Had he been stronger, had he not that terrible weakness to exploit, would it all have gone so far? Likely, but not as quickly. The soldiers of Baron recognized their Lord Commander, and were willing to follow even foul sounding orders coming from him. There was greater hesitance where the unknown, such as Golbez, were involved. Worse, how would his life have turned out should Cecil not have the heart that he had? His king, the man he was sworn to guard and protect, his best friend and greatest foil, had never lost trust in the knight. Not even in the worst depths of his confusion had Cecil looked spitefully upon the dragoon. And, after all was said and done, the paladin had sought to redeem _himself_ in _Kain's_ eyes, as though he had done a single thing in err. Cecil had confided that his guilt lay in his inaction, his inability to see what was directly in front of him, and that he had grievously harmed the dragoon in his obliviousness.

Kain was not and had never been a tactile man, but he had been grateful enough for the younger man's strong embrace that he had willingly returned it in kind. He doubted that anything would be for the better, should anything really have been any different. And he was startlingly glad for what he had.


	2. Sybarite C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 02 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>sybarite<em>, noun;  
>1. A person devoted to luxury and pleasure.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had thought for a long time, even after having entered his sort of grudging friendship with Prince Cecil, that the boy was stuck up and prissy. After all, the smaller male wore clothing that was _pretty_. As in _girly_ pretty. His hair was a bit too well kept for a man and his nails were manicured, and he obviously wore cosmetics because his lips were always _blue_. Plus he was very short, shorter than Rosa, and he was slender like she was. It was just wrong for a man, no matter the age, to be so soft and delicate.

Then Kain had seen the little bloodless prince fight. Small as he was, completely lacking in pedigree, he was nevertheless fierce and he'd done far more damage to his opponents than had been served to him. And, once the other boys were on their backs, the tiny prince stood tall and dusted off his ripped clothing before gasping and bemoaning the fact that he'd _chipped a nail_. Kain wasn't sure whether he was more impressed by the boy's prowess or depressed by his obviously skewed priorities.

By the time they were in their mid-teens, after research in the form of many nights spent alone with naught but the prince and their hormones, Kain had at least concluded that Cecil had no belief that he was better than anyone else just because of his title and that the prince didn't use cosmetics. His lips, along with the rest of his mouth, were naturally a very vivid blue, not to mention very soft. The well cared for skin wasn't such an affront to his senses when he was touching it; the blonde could get used to such supple flesh without difficulty. Cecil was still prissy, though.


	3. Gourmand C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 03 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>gourmand<em>, noun;  
>1. One who eats to excess.<br>2. A lover of good food.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

It had surprised Rosa to see just how much her boys could pack away during meals. Combined, the two of them could probably eat an entire oxen in four meals, maybe five. They weren't pigs, and they savored their food as they had it, but she had to wonder if they just burned it all up the moment it entered their bodies; they never gained a shred of weight for all that they ate. Then again, one of her boys' favorite past times was sparring, and the two of them could run each other around for hours on end, laughing and joking the whole time. They were incredibly high energy, almost like small children when she thought about it, and they couldn't seem to be rowdy enough when they were together away from the courts. It was kind of adorable, especially when the spar turned into some ridiculous wrestling match and Rosa could vividly recall from years' past how Kain would get Cecil into a headlock while they were both on the ground and then the younger boy would grin that sweet little smile, his two from teeth missing, before elbowing the blonde in the ribs and reversing their positions. It didn't quite work the same way nowadays, for her boys were in plate mail and that restricted their flexibility. But she could still see their younger selves reflected in how they ended up with one or the other in a headlock, laughing gaily and unconcerned with the weight of their lives. She made sure she had plenty of food ready for them when they came in, knowing that her boys would need it.


	4. Animadversion C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 04 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>animadversion<em>, noun;  
>1. Harsh criticism or disapproval.<br>2. Remarks by way of criticism and usually of censure - often used with "on."  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

It was best to be stern about bad behavior, to be severe to curb it before it really took root. No one wanted to have immodest tendencies, after all. Unfortunately, Cecil knew he wasn't doing so well when his three year old son began making some rather brash comments that were right in line with Kain's usual crass mannerisms when they were out of the public eye. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that the dragoon was terribly perverse and completely ignored any and all censures about not saying such foul things in front of the child. Not even Rosa could get the man to behave appropriately, but she was also "secretly" amused by how inappropriate the dragoon could be where Cecil was involved, and the paladin was well aware of that little fact. That was probably why Kain felt it perfectly acceptable to place a hand on the paladin's knee while they were having dinner with guests, or grab the younger knight's bottom in passing, or murmur the most shameful _personal_ fantasies into the king's ear while there was a lull during the day. The list of offenses went on forever. But Cecil wouldn't tolerate his own son behaving so lewdly.


	5. Desuetude C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 05 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>desuetude<em>, noun;  
>1. The cessation of use; discontinuance of practice or custom; disuse.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It had been many years since Kain had been in Baron, but Cecil knew he'd come back when he was ready. In the meantime, the paladin made certain that the dragoon's room was well kept and that the armaments that he had left behind were not left to decay. Once a year, Baron's king changed the leather guards on the spears and tested the straps of the shields, ensuring that everything was in top condition for his friend's return. Some of the members of his court found him odd for doing this, but the paladin hardly cared for their thoughts on this matter. Kain was important to him, and Cecil knew he would recognize and appreciate the care.


	6. Pusillanimous R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 06 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>pusillanimous<em>, adjective;  
>1. Lacking in courage and resolution; contemptibly fearful; cowardly.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa did not often think cruel or condemning thoughts, but she really felt that her dear husband's brother could use a good scolding. The man had obviously repented in the end, but to cast his closest blood tie to the side so carelessly was beyond heartless. Cecil needed to have family that would stand by his side, not men who could not come to terms with their own guilt and thus hid themselves away. She knew her husband well, and she could see that there was a new kind of longing in him after his blood brother had disappeared. It wasn't fair to him, not after everything that he had been through. The white mage really, truly wished on some days that she could slap a little sense into her husband's brother. Just enough to get that man to realize what his selfish fear was doing.


	7. Inculcate R, CxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 07 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>inculcate<em>, transitive verb;  
>1. To teach and impress by frequent repetition or instruction.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa loved Cecil with all of her heart, but the poor man was terrible in bed. She didn't quite understand why at first, because he was so loving and sweet to her, but he was very awkward when they were between the sheets. His movements were off, uncertain and hesitant, like he had a vague understanding of how he expected things to work, but he didn't know how to go about doing just that. It was kind of odd to the white mage, because Cecil had _always_ been a very good kisser, yet he fumbled elsewhere. Imagine her surprise to one day walk in on her best friend making love to her beloved's mouth, kissing him so passionately, as though the world would end should he stop. There was no doubt in her mind at that point where her beloved had learned to kiss so well, even as she quietly left them be in her surprise.

After mulling over what she had born witness to for a few days, Rosa came to a decision. It wasn't so difficult to corner Kain alone, especially since he was unaware of her knowledge up until the point she divulged what she knew. Had he not been in full dragoon regalia, Rosa was certain from the way his entire body tensed that his expression would have been that of a frightened deer. Fortunately, he relaxed as she continued to speak, although his responding words were frank and embarrassed. Still, Cecil showed a marked improvement in his bed manner after a few weeks. There was still fumbling, but he obviously had a much clearer understanding of what needed to happen. Another month or so, and he'd have real talent. Rosa would have to find a way to thank Kain for, yet again, being so willing to aid her.


	8. Mien C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 08 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>mien<em>, noun;  
>1. Manner of bearing, especially as expressive of mood, attitude, or personality; demeanor.<br>2. Aspect; appearance.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

It had always impressed both Kain and Rosa how well the dark knight armor hid all hints of Cecil's body. It had been very, very specially tailored to him, far more so than the usual tailoring of plate mail to an individual's frame. This was because the prince had developed certain _assets_ during his growing years, things that made it nigh impossible to guess at his gender until he spoke, and frequently confounded individuals who came upon him from behind. His androgyny had caused Cecil a great deal of headaches and embarrassment growing up, made worse by the soldiers entering the cusp of manhood and not recognizing their prince in civilian clothing right away. Hell, at twenty Cecil made a very convincing woman. Kain and Rosa both knew this as undeniable fact because the white mage was _persuasive_ when she wanted to be and, although he would never speak of it in front of anyone outside of their trio, Kain would never let Cecil live down walking through Baron city dolled up in women's clothing. Mostly because over half of the males, single or otherwise, inside of the city had flirted with him, rather garishly, in fact, and the prince had been unable to speak lest he give himself away. Those men had probably thought the color on his cheeks was one of shy flirtation, but the blonde duo knew their friend better than that, and his appalled anger was clear to them.

Amusingly enough, his paladin armor only accentuated his nature, drawing the eye to his too-wide-for-a-man hips and putting on display his delicate face. That was, probably, why Eblan's crown prince looked so confused half of the time, even as he flirted unabashedly with Baron's bloodless prince. It didn't do much to explain away the summoner girl's infatuation with Cecil, because weren't most women supposed to be attracted to men who were visibly warriors and protectors? Certainly, there was no dispute that Baron's adopted prince could fight, but no one would ever guess that when they first saw him.


	9. Garrulous C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 09 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, implied Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>garrulous<em>, adjective;  
>1. Talking much, especially about commonplace or trivial things; talkative.<br>2. Wordy.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Kain tended to say some _interesting_ things when he was drunk. Interesting and descriptive things that would make a deaf man blush, in Cecil's opinion. The older teen didn't often partake in anything more than one mug of mead, but that was fine because it was embarrassing to have the blonde whispering such perverse things in his ear, as though Kain was planning to do such things to Cecil himself. The prince couldn't imagine that any woman would find such lewd commentary pleasant, based on his observations involving Rosa. But then, the older knight-in-training did not _say_ such things to her, not even when he was drunk. It was confusing, and Cecil was fairly certain that he shouldn't be made aware of another man's fantasies but he really wasn't positive and besides that, Kain was one of his very few important people and the prince loved his best friend dearly, so even if it _was_ wrong it didn't matter.


	10. Aggrandize C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 10 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>aggrandize<em>, transitive verb;  
>1. To make great or greater; to enlarge; to increase.<br>2. To make great or greater in power, rank, reputation, or wealth; - appliedto persons, countries, etc.  
>3. To make appear great or greater; to exalt.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil knew he owed much of his success to those around him. He could never have survived long enough to become king, let alone lasted so long in such a position, without help. His friends, his allies, and his family, all were the basis for what he had done in his life. The foundation that he stood on, the backbone of his leadership, was in his willingness to accept help, to treat with others and not simply act without thought. His subjects may see only King Cecil when they thought of their governing body, but King Cecil would not be without Queen Rosa, Lord Commander Kain, King Edge, King Edward, King Yang, the young mages Palom and Porom... the list was endless. The paladin knew that, knew where his debts lay, but he was perfectly happy to hold those debts, because those were merely representations of what bound him to others. Cecil preferred to think of himself as nothing more than a man, and his awareness of all of the help that he had received through life grounded him in such a reality.


	11. Sojourn K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 11 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>sojourn<em>, intransitive verb;  
>1. To stay as a temporary resident; to dwell for a time.<br>noun;  
>1. A temporary stay.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It had been a long time since Kain had left Baron, left Cecil and Rosa, to free himself of his weaknesses. He missed them both terribly, but years spent in the wilderness had instilled in him ever more caution and it would be plain foolish to travel all night and risk himself to fiends now that he was ready to return. The dragoon did not know what type of reception he might receive, did not know how time had changed his younger friends, but he desired to find out, just the same. Cecil had forgiven him long ago, and Rosa held no grudge, but their friendship may well have stagnated in his absence, and the blonde had prepared himself for that possibility. He was still a knight of Baron, however, still a dragoon and one of the royal guards, and he would still give his life for either one of them should it prove necessary. Even if they no longer saw him as more than a guardian, that was enough. He would not be finding out until tomorrow morning at the earliest, however, for his trek back to Baron was a long one and he'd found shelter in many small towns on the way. These were the people that he would be protecting by keeping Cecil and Rosa safe, and he liked to think that seeing them, that interacting with them, firmed his resolve. What the future held, Kain could not know for certain, but he was satisfied with his journey.


	12. Bombast C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 12 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>bombast<em>, noun;  
>1. Pompous or pretentious speech or writing.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had mastered falling asleep with his eyes open and his head up by the time he'd reached his fifteenth year. It probably would have taken longer, but Cecil was a bit dependent and he wanted the older male with him for any formal gathering. And nothing could possibly be more soul-sucking than sitting around with a bunch of snooty old men talking about a lot of boring things using words that even they seemed to have trouble pronouncing. There were any of a million other things that Kain would rather be doing, but he couldn't really leave the little prince to suffer alone, and Cecil _was_ suffering but he'd been through so many years of etiquette schooling that he couldn't allow his boredom to be visible. At least, not until he was assured that there was no one around besides Kain, for he would not even fully lower his guard in Rosa's gentle presence, and then the little prince would droop and apologize for dragging the blonde through such a garish time. Kain couldn't really fault his friend; he just made sure the prissy younger male got good and grimy by the time they finished whatever exploration and adventure they decided on for the day. Besides, those events were great ways to catch up on his sleep, since it wasn't as though anyone was going to be asking him about his opinion on a subject.


	13. Cupidity K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 13 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>cupidity<em>, noun;  
>1. Eager or excessive desire, especially for wealth; greed; avarice.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Because of his bloodline, and the fact that he was a thirtieth generation noble, it had been impressed upon him since his youth that Kain needed to be wary of those he surrounded himself with. Most would be looking to utilize his name, and he should therefore only befriend other nobles, those who were from good lines such as his own. So it had taken many by surprise that Kain tended to pass over the noble children, the up and coming with groomed pedigrees who were "most suited to his own." He preferred the heiress of the newly elevated Sir Leon Farrell, the little girl whose blood was a mixed pedigree with a fifth generation daughter to a lowly noble family and a man of the lower classes. That had been an affront to many, given that the Highwind clan was one of the eldest noble houses to date. Then he had gone and befriended the bloodless prince, a no-name mongrel whom had been taken in by the goodness of King Odin's heart, who otherwise had no real value to speak of. The other noble children looked down upon his friends, trying to get the Highwind boy to see just how those two were using him for his good name and his family's wealth.

Kain found them all to be idiots, although he wasn't necessarily forthright in saying as much. Cecil and Rosa, his two "peasant leeches," were the only two people he knew who actually _didn't_ care for what his name was or what his status meant. They wanted to be around _Kain_, not _the Last Highwind_. They didn't want any of the things that the nobles' children had been told to befriend him for. Kain was happiest around his leeches, because they happened to be the only two people in his life who _weren't_ leeches. He had three generations of nobility hoping to gain his favor, and he hated them for their arrogance and conniving ideals. If he were to ever have children, he would never sire any of _theirs_ just on principle.


	14. Berate C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 14 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>berate<em>, transitive verb;  
>1. To scold severely or angrily.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain really, honestly wanted to be angry with Cecil for having broken the tip of his spear, but it was hard to be mad when the younger boy was clearly so devastated. It was even harder when those doe-like emerald eyes met his, glistening with unshed tears, while Cecil begged forgiveness and promised to have it fixed or get him another if that couldn't be done. The spear had been his favorite, one of the few things that his father had given him, but the blonde felt as though he'd be punting a puppy to yell at the little bloodless prince over the problem. Cecil really hadn't _meant_ to break it, but Kain still didn't understand why he was assuring the shorter boy that it was fine and he wasn't mad about it. Kain _was_ mad, but he couldn't _be_ mad, at least not toward Cecil. Somehow, it all seemed a little unfair to him.


	15. Supererogatory C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 15 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>supererogatory<em>, adjective;  
>1. Going beyond what is required or expected.<br>2. Superfluous; unnecessary.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had always gone about things the hard way, in Kain's opinion. There had to be simpler means to prove himself to the courts. The blonde couldn't really _say_ anything, though, because the smaller boy trusted him implicitly and it would be a deep gouge to his self esteem should his best friend tell him that he was being foolish. But then, Kain was the last living member of his clan, the thirtieth generation of a long and prosperous noble line, and even as an orphan the Highwind was treated respectfully. He still had all of his family's property and wealth, and his voice held weight in the courts even before he started physically maturing. Cecil was bloodless, although His Majesty had taken a liking to him, and the only reason most nobility gave him the time of day was because they did not wish to upset their liege. Both boys were aware of the poor behavior of most of the nobles outside of King Odin's presence, but the prince would not let Kain interfere. Even though the Highwind's voucher for his friend would make things infinitely easier, the younger knight-in-training was determined to earn the respect on his own. Kain could honor that philosophy, and it was, in fact, one of the reasons that he liked Cecil so much, because the prince did not wish to utilize "the Last Highwind" for his own means. But it was still unnecessary. Cecil could always prove himself later on.


	16. Sardonic C

***Note**: 16 November 1999 edition is rated MA; see profile for other posting sites.

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 17 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>sardonic<em>, adjective;  
>1. Scornful, mocking; disdainfully humorous.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had always been so sweet growing up that it just seemed wrong to be nasty to him. He was smart and he was on his toes when it came to sparring, and he aided his peers in their academics without any hint of superiority if they were having issues with any subject. He was popular with the girls and he was devoted to those he considered his friends. Yet the noble boys so liked to act above him for the one thing that was totally out of his control. As a child, Cecil was very, very short. He was smaller than Rosa, who was both younger than him by a year _and_ a girl, and he was just as slender. He couldn't help that, nor could he help how that had stayed with him well into his teenage years. Kain bristled when he heard the other boys laughing about the "baby prince," even though Cecil shrugged off the insults because he did not need their validation to be happy with himself; if he needed acceptance, he received that from his true friends. The blonde thought his friend odd, sometimes, for being so willing to ignore those barbs that were targeting him, but it was not technically his concern. Even if Kain _had_ threatened to take down some of the nastier boys for their rudeness.

It wasn't until Cecil was seventeen that he managed to eclipse Rosa's height and stop being mocked for his small body and pretty face. He'd had a terrible time of it, too, his joints always painful and his body awkward as he grew faster than he was able to compensate for. His face was still pretty when he finished growing at eighteen, but he was at least about the same height as most of the other knights so none of the infantile nobles could use their petty insults any longer.


	17. Raconteur K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 18 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>raconteur<em>, noun;  
>1. One who excels in telling stories and anecdotes.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although Kain knew that Cecil would have a heart attack when he found out and that Rosa would likely backhand him, the dragoon felt some level of contentment in how their male children always turned to the dragoon first, then the white mage, and then the paladin _last_, whereas the girls looked to Cecil even before Rosa. The boys were of an age now to begin courting their intended and Kain knew it was time for a very, very uncomfortable talk. He made it easier on himself by relating it to his own life, and all three heirs, two of Kain's and one of Cecil's, were inquisitive lads so the dragoon had ended up expressing a lot of the perverted acts he could convince his bride and groom to perform. And there were _a lot_ of things, because patience and perseverance won out in the end. Those were lessons for another day, though.


	18. Polymath C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 19 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>polymath<em>, noun;  
>1. A person of great or varied learning; one acquainted with various subjects of study.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa had grown up with her best friends both being male, and she'd not known many girls until she had reached the age of sixteen. She'd have gone mad had she no one to be feminine with, she was certain. Fortunately, Cecil had always been, as Kain had so eloquently put it, _off_. Out of all of Baron, only Kain and Rosa knew that Cecil liked to sew. Rosa had introduced the child prince to the practice, pleased when he took it up, and had given him lessons as she learned them herself. And he was good at it, too. More than once, he'd fixed a tear in the seams of Kain's clothing so well that it appeared as though there had never been a rip. Once he'd been introduced to knitting, he'd found that to be enjoyable as well and had even knit both blondes scarves and overshirts when the days began to get chilly. Kain and Rosa had gotten very good at redirection out of sheer necessity just so no one would mock their friend for his skills, as they frequently dawned the things that he'd made for them.

Another skill he'd picked up from her was his talent for cooking, and it could be fun to share the kitchen with him while making dinner at her mother's house. He had a flair for it, and he treated her on some days so that she didn't even have to lift a finger to be presented a meal. She did the same for him in kind, of course. Kain was banned from the kitchen, although he was perfectly welcome to help with roasting meat over open flame. That was one thing he was better at doing than Cecil. But Kain had only been persuaded to even try cooking with the temptation of playing with fire; he'd completely refused sewing and any other types of needlework. The dragoon didn't look down on Cecil for what he knew and liked, but he did like to call the younger boy "princess" because of it. Rosa only giggled at that and Cecil always took it in good humor, because when the pair of boys were together on missions, the older blonde always turned to the prince to mend a rip or prepare a meal. Those two were the only ones during training who had never returned with damaged outfits, only dirty ones. Really, it was surprising that no one had questioned that.


	19. Extempore C,K, KxC,CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 20 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil/Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>extempore<em>, adverb;  
>1. Without premeditation or preparation; on the spur of the moment.<br>adjective;  
>1. Done or performed extempore.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

He really should have given actual thought to what he was doing, but Kain had been _leaving_ and Cecil _didn't want him to go_ and that was all that mattered. The paladin wanted his best friend by his side, but what unholy impulse had caused him to lean up to kiss the larger man's lips was beyond him. Kain had responded. _Vigorously_. And now Cecil was naked and covered in sweat with his dragoon's dead weight trapping him against the bed they had somehow reached, although the half-blood lunarian prince could never tell anyone how that had occurred when the two of them had been at Baron's gates in the beginning. His own seed was smeared between their bodies and his loins were sore in ways that certainly weren't usual and Rosa would hate them both forever. Cecil didn't even understand when or how everything had gone terribly awry, nor did he understand how he could be so easily swept away in the tides of passion when he was so devoted to the love of another. He'd just wanted Kain to stay. And now he might have ruined everything.


	20. Blandishment K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 21 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>blandishment<em>, noun;  
>1. Speech or action that flatters and tends to coax, entice, or persuade; allurement - often used in the plural.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa found as she grew that men were, in a word, pigs. Terrible, horrible, filthy pigs who weren't interested in any of the right things and who tried to talk their way into a woman's bed, happier laying with a maiden than taking her as a bride. Kain didn't count, of course, but she'd known him forever and he knew her just as well. He had a filthy mouth sometimes, but he was never dishonest with her and his intentions to protect her were pure. She adored him and always would, knowing as she did that he would be there for her in her time of need. He could be as crass as he felt like being around her, because she was one of the only people he honestly felt comfortable leaving himself open to, and she could never hate him for just wanting one person who he didn't have to mask himself around. It was an honor that he had chosen her to be that person.


	21. Huggermugger C, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 22 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>hugger-mugger<em>, noun  
>1. A disorderly jumble; muddle; confusion.<br>2. Secrecy; concealment.  
>adjective;<br>1. Confused; muddled; disorderly.  
>2. Secret.<br>adverb;  
>1. In a muddle or confusion.<br>2. Secretly.  
>transitive verb;<br>1. To keep secret.  
>intransitive verb;<br>1. To act in a secretive manner.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil didn't like to think he was paranoid, but he always found himself wary when Rosa and Kain disappeared together for extended periods of time. _Especially_ when he could find neither one of them for hours on end after Rosa had handed off Ceodore and Richard to him for "just a little while" so that she could rest. It wasn't that Cecil minded taking care of his three year old son, nor did he mind caring for Kain's four month old. Nor would it bother him if his husband and wife wished for some time alone to enjoy themselves. It was just that every single time the two of them disappeared for so long while he was busy caring for their offspring, he somehow ended up in bed all of the following day with a throbbing lower back and an array of bruises, welts, and unusual marks that he did not wish to explain to anyone, only able to recall half of what had happened the prior evening. Not that what happened was necessarily unpleasant, just that he didn't like "surprise" sex that lasted for at least half the night, not when he had so much to do during any given day.


	22. Quiddity K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 23 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>quiddity<em>, noun;  
>1. The essence, nature, or distinctive peculiarity of a thing.<br>2. A hairsplitting distinction; a trifling point; a quibble.  
>3. An eccentricity; an odd feature.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was fond of kissing his beloved. They both had unique flavors, ones that relaxed him and made him feel at home no matter the circumstances. Rosa tasted like the dawn, of honeysuckle and morning dew, while Cecil was twilight, moonflowers and jasmine. They were a balance, a compliment of sorts, like that concept of Yin and Yang that the dragoon had learned about whilst in Fabul. Kain doubted he tasted so nice, but neither of them ever complained about his desire to feel their lips against his.


	23. Implacable R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 24 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>implacable<em>, adjective;  
>1. Not placable; not to be appeased; incapable of being pacified; inexorable.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa had been shocked the first time that Kain had become enraged. He was usually so well composed, if rather blunt. He was... surprisingly vicious when he was so angry, and she'd been frightened of him by the time he'd broken three boys' arms although she could not believe that she would distrust him so easily. He was protecting her, her and Cecil, and his rage was not directed toward her in the least. But it was still frightening, and it appeared so uncontrolled that she wondered whether or not he would be able to stop himself should she step in his path. His rampage did not stop until he was subdued by four adults, and even they had a time struggling with him. It occurred to Rosa that she should defend him, but she did not wish for his attention to be called on her at all while he was still in such a mood. She regretted that he had been thrown into the dungeon to cool off, but it was probably for the best that he not be near anyone else for the moment. Had Cecil been conscious, he might have agreed, but the smaller boy had not seen Kain's violence, had been unconscious from a strike to the back of the head at the time. Perhaps he would have been foolish, though, and gotten in the way of Kain's brute force. She couldn't ever tell with Cecil, and she was no longer certain that she knew everything she needed to know about Kain.


	24. Edacious C, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 25 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>edacious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Given to eating; voracious; devouring.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had been quite surprised when his wife had told him that he needed to go on a diet. He was fit, he had energy, and he had no belly, so why? True, he'd needed to be fitted for new armor, but that was because his old armor had been irreparably mangled during a fight with a horde of fiends. No one had died, and Cecil had, surprisingly, not been badly injured for the state that his armor was in, but he was limited to sparring until his new armor was crafted.

The paladin had hesitated in his confusion until he overheard Kain _arguing_ with Rosa, which was such a rare event that Cecil was concerned that something was wrong. But no, it wasn't that something was wrong, it was that Kain didn't want Cecil on some diet that would get rid of his butt. The younger male didn't _have_ a butt to speak of, so the dragoon was just being his usual lewd self. The seed of doubt had been planted, however, and Cecil became increasingly aware of how often his royal guard groped his backside in passing.

It so happened that the paladin caught sight of himself in the reflection of a newly polished shield as he was placing it in its stand in his chambers one evening, naked in preparation for his queen and his guard to retire, and he startled. Now, the shield was curved, so he could not make out the actual size, but his bottom had _jiggled_.

Maybe a diet wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	25. Surfeit C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 26 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>surfeit<em>, noun;  
>1. An excessive amount or supply.<br>2. Overindulgence, as in food or drink.  
>3. Disgust caused by overindulgence or excess.<br>transitive verb;  
>1. To feed or supply to excess.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had found girls off putting since he had been old enough to think. It had only gotten worse as he'd gotten older, because older did not mean taller in his case and it simply wasn't proper, the way the courtesans and maidens squealed and clutched him to their breasts and cooed about how "cute" he was. Cecil didn't like being cute, not when he was assaulted so flagrantly for it. He'd taken to hiding himself as much as he could in odd corners of the castle, and it had been sheer chance that Kain had found him that first time. Rosa's appearance had cowed the prince, for he did not wish to have his cheeks pinched or to be picked up and carried around like some doll. It had surprised him when she hadn't done any of the things he'd been expecting, and he had grown fond of her the more time he spent with the two blondes, although her inherent femininity put him on edge for a long time.

Being around Kain, especially, meant that Cecil was always off somewhere out of sight and out of reach of the court ladies. Being the smallest of the three of them, even, turned out to be advantageous at times, because Cecil could fit into places that neither of them could and that talent had been put to use more than once. His slight frame also meant that it was easy for Kain to give him a boost, which was nice when they wanted to collect some of the ripe fruits that would otherwise be just out of reach on the low-hanging outer branches of the trees.

By the time they were in their teens and their hormones had begun testing them, Cecil was prone to turning on heel and backtracking the moment he saw the hem of a skirt. He was still embarrassingly small for a man, almost a head shorter than Rosa, and the court maidens and noble ladies were getting frighteningly aggressive with him. Kain laughed about it, not unkindly, the first time that he'd born witness to it because Cecil had spun automatically and had ended up thumping face-first into the blonde's chest directly behind him. After he had settled his chuckles, the larger boy ruefully informed the young prince that most men would kill to have women chasing them so readily. Not more than a week later, the dragoon-in-training had bent down and kissed Cecil soundly on the lips. His aggression more than made up for his lack of experience, in the smaller teen's opinion, and he, for once, did not mind when he was called "cute," by Kain of all people. Being little apparently had its advantages, even now. It was easy to burrow against Kain's larger frame at night during the colder months, and the dragoon-in-training was big enough for Cecil to hide behind if he otherwise couldn't escape certain women of questionable morals who hounded him at every chance. Sometime after Kain had begun pushing for more adventurous experimentation, which had turned out to be something amazing after the initial awkwardness had worn off, they'd discovered another relieving advantage of the younger teen's height: they'd been caught that once, and their only saving grace was the fact that Cecil was _tiny_ and the only part of him that could be seen under the blonde's braced weight was his legs splayed up on either side of the larger man's hips; it was assumed that Kain had been coupling with a courtesan, thankfully, although no one could figure out which one and several of them were arguing over the "honor." Such greed in those women.

Cecil had not liked growing, when he finally did. It was pleasant in and of the fact that he wasn't "cute" and ladies didn't smother him in their breasts excitedly when they managed to corner him, but that was about it. He'd been a head and a half shorter than Rosa at the midpoint of his sixteenth year, and a little more than half a head shorter than Kain at the start of his eighteenth year. His joints – especially his hips and knees – had hurt terribly for the entire year and a half that he had spent growing so dramatically, he'd barely been able to walk without tripping on most days, he could sleep for an entire day or more if left alone due to unflagging fatigue, he'd been hungry constantly, and he'd been little more than skin and bones. His forms were all wrong all of the sudden, and he'd turned into such a pathetic sparring partner that he'd apologized to Kain practically every other day. After retraining himself in the basics every other week, it felt like, Cecil all but gave up trying to use the sword when his hands _hurt_ no matter what he did. He still wanted to be active, though, so he continued to do all of the training he could. A few days after his eighteenth birthday, the miserable prince realized that his hands didn't really feel painful, and he'd delicately begun the process of building his forms from the ground up once more.

He'd fleshed out again in his eighteenth year, although he'd been none-too-pleased to see that his late growth had changed his very awkward body from "childish and tiny" to "completely androgynous." He didn't look right, and he knew he didn't look right, but the most he could do was wear clothing that was designed to hide his features. His loose shirts and tunics hid his too-narrow-for-a-man waist and his trousers did an acceptable job of covering up his too-wide-for-a-man hips; nothing could really hide the soft curves of his face, a far cry from the angular lines of the soldiers' faces, of _Kain's_ face. Now he was called "beautiful" and "gorgeous" and "precious," but not "handsome" - never "handsome" - and the ladies were still alarmingly aggressive but at least they couldn't pick him up and carry him around anymore. Kain still did, just because he knew that it had bothered Cecil to no end in his youth, except it wasn't the same when the dragoon hoisted him into the air because _Kain_ had never bothered him. Equally, it wasn't so frustrating when Kain called him "beautiful" or "gorgeous" or any of those other adjectives that the adopted prince hated only because they typically reminded him of his weirdly feminine body. But, then, Kain _loved_ Cecil's body and made sure there was no question in the shorter man's mind about that. Exhausted satisfaction was a good enough reminder, especially when it was almost a nightly experience. And it was a wonderful way to unwind after a long day of delicately dodging harassment while honing his skills as a knight.


	26. Perspicacity C,K,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 27 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>perspicacity<em>, noun;  
>1. Clearness of understanding or insight; penetration, discernment.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It had been years since Kain had disappeared, years since either Cecil or Rosa had seen their dearest friend. The paladin had thought that he had come to terms with the fact, that he was resigned to not knowing. He was wrong, and he knew he was wrong the moment he first laid eyes on the dragoon upon his return. His heart ached at the sight, and Cecil only didn't run to greet the blonde because his legs trembled. Rosa was not so restricted, and she promptly hurried to his side and hugged him close to her breast, chirping a pleasant greeting before inquiring about where he had been, what he had done, and what he had seen. Cecil wanted to hear these things as well, but Kain was still wearing a dirty brown travel cloak and held a threadbare satchel on his back over his spear; who knew when the last time was that he had the chance to rest?

Baron's king offered room and board and a chance to relax as he saw fit before joining the royal couple at dinner, although Cecil _hoped_ that the older blonde would still join them earlier. Kain smiled graciously upon his offer, and his voice was deep and warm during his response. The paladin had missed that sound terribly, and it was sheer bliss to be in his dearest friend's presence once more. The dragoon had a subtle air about him now, one that spoke of refined intentions and worldly wisdom, but he still found it in himself to tease the smaller man and Cecil had never been happier to be flummoxed by Kain's words.

_This_ was the life that he wanted.


	27. Aberrant C, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 28 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>aberrant<em>, adjective;  
>1. Markedly different from an accepted norm; Deviating from the ordinary or natural type; abnormal.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil didn't get what was so fascinating about his body. Yes, he'd always looked a bit different from as far back as when he was a child, his skin had always been paler than anyone else's, his hair always lighter, his mouth naturally a vivid blue, his height shorter. But he'd grown in the same environment as everyone else and he didn't think he looked frightening now that he'd matured into his adult body. His court didn't think he looked frightening, either, or Cecil wouldn't be turning down highly inappropriate propositions so often. Yet his dearest, his partners in marriage and in life, both Rosa and Kain were so painfully picky about particulars of his physical form. He failed to see why both his husband and his wife were so obsessed with his loins; not his groin, mind, just his hips and backside and, oddly, his thighs. Perhaps obsession was too strong a word, but the half-blood lunarian king had been living with their ridiculous debates since he'd been about fifteen, although said debates only really turned traumatizing once he'd actually gone through his late maturation between his sixteenth and eighteenth years. It was damaging enough, having to listen to them go on about body shape and gender and what constituted femininity and Cecil refused to be in the room anymore when they were arguing such nonsense. He knew he hadn't gotten away from it all, however, as he had been made to go on a diet "to put meat on his bones" for some time now, and he wasn't certain that he was fond of the way his body retained this "extra meat." He didn't _want_ wide hips; it was easier to fit into a standard pair of pants when his hipbones had been visible.


	28. Ennui C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 29 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>ennui<em>, noun;  
>1. A feeling of weariness and dissatisfaction arising from lack of interest; boredom.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had always known, deep down, that Cecil hated being a dark knight. He wanted to be a knight, make no mistake, but he did not like the path of the dark blade and never had. He did, however, want to please his benefactor, and took up the post that His Majesty most wanted to see him in. Kain had seen his younger friend toying around with healing spells, had seen the way he eyed the white mage classes. The dragoon wasn't oblivious to the gently probing questions Cecil sometimes asked Rosa about one defensive spell or another. Therefore, when Cecil had appeared before him in the midst of their great struggle for the world, armored in gleaming whites and pale blues, Kain couldn't have been _less_ surprised by the transformation. It was simply a given.


	29. Invidious C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 30 November 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>invidious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Tending to provoke envy, resentment, or ill will.<br>2. Containing or implying a slight.  
>3. Envious.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

As nobility, they had the time and the means to enjoy a good hunt. Cecil being royalty simply meant that they had access to the best grounds for big game. Rosa did not go with them, for hunts were "barbaric," but as men Kain and Cecil freely enjoyed the challenge, the exhilaration of claiming their prey. Between them, Kain had more kills to his name. But it wasn't because he was a better hunter, and he knew it. Cecil could move like a shadow when he wanted to, slinking between trees and underbrush with all of the liquid grace of a feline. When he drew back his bow to prepare to strike, he did so with the silence of a mouse, and yet struck like a viper. It was amazing to witness, to see the clear passion and determination in his wide emerald eyes as he found the first signs of his target and followed even the slightest trails until he encountered his intended prey. Cecil was an extraordinary hunter. His lack of kills was solely attributed to his dismissal of any game less than the most challenging.


End file.
